Rotary mowers comprising of a center section and one or two wings are used to maintain roadside ditches. In performing this job the mowers are required to travel many roadways including main highways and many well-traveled secondary roads. Due to transport and safety regulations and for convenience when transporting the wing(s) are folded up.
To meet this demand, conventionally, rotary mower wings fold up 90 degrees using a single acting hydraulic cylinder (retractable hydraulic actuator); gravity is relied on to lower them. They are then pinned in place in the vertical position for safety in transport. This method of lifting and lowering the wings causes both safety concerns and inconvenience to the operator. The use of a single acting hydraulic cylinder allows hydraulic creep. This places the operator in danger when applying or removing the pins because the hydraulic creep can cause binding making the task difficult while the operator relies on the tractor's passive hydraulic system to prevent the wing(s) from falling, presenting a potentially dangerous situation. When the wings are raised vertical to 90 degrees they often resist coming down especially if the mower is not on a perfectly level surface or the wing hinges bind due to rust and corrosion forcing the operator to manually push them down, again placing the operator in a potentially dangerous position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,705 Ewanocho et al. (CA 2391271) addresses one aspect of this problem with cushioning struts mounted across the wing hinge to assist in lowering the wings; but still a pin is used to lock them in an upright position.
It would be desirable to have a wing lift that would allow the operator to lift and lower the rotary mower wings without leaving the tractor, providing safety and convenience for the operator.
It would be desirable to have a wing lift that would allow the operator to raise the wings into a locked transport position without the operator leaving the tractor, providing safety and convenience for the operator.